A Lesson In Pocky
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Let's just say it involves Bakura, Yami and Pocky...that's all you need to know.


**Hello all of you darkshippers out there. Please go easy on me; this is my first darkshipping fic. I hope it turns out alright. **

**This fic is dedicated to Bakurafangurl91; she's my best friend and we are serious Bakura fan girls. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; just the idea of the fic

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

It's a beautiful summer afternoon in Domino. The sun shined in the sky and the birds chirped. I sighed as I sat back on the park bench that I am currently occupying. My Hikari advised me to go outside and soak in the sun for a while. I don't understand what the bloody hell that means but I obliged to it. I usually stay in the house while he works but I suppose the sunshine can be a good thing once and a while. I looked around to take in my surroundings. Little children run around and play; parents watch them as the talk with other parents. It almost made me smile as I remembered my parents but at the same time infuriated me to an extent. They still get to experience a childhood with parents but mine was taken from me. But I have gotten over that to an extent but it haunts me still. I mentally shook my head; the past is the past. I have to remember that; I can't change that.

"Damn, I had to go thinking about that." I complained. I growled in anger and shot up from the bench. I heard a crinkle; a crunch of cardboard perhaps. I looked down at my pants pocket; the source of the noise. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cardboard box; it looked like a box that holds cigarettes but it was a bit longer. I flipped the lid and saw it was full of little cookie sticks. I smirked; just what I need right about now. I took one of the sticks out of the box and flipped the box around so that I could see the front. Pocky is one of my favorite treats. Hikari told me about these and ever since I've been hooked on them. I put the Pocky stick in my mouth and sat back down on the bench. The taste of chocolate overwhelmed my taste buds.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing?" A voice asked me. I looked over to my right to see a very shocked Pharaoh.

I smirked; "What does it look like?" I asked. He sat down and grabbed the Pocky stick from my mouth and threw it onto the ground. My eyes went wide as it cracked into tiny pieces. I looked back at him; his eyes showed concern. "Why the hell did you do that?" I was really made now that I could send him to the shadows right now.

"You know perfectly well what I am doing. You shouldn't smoke you know; especially around little children." He said. I raised an eyebrow; what the hell is he talking about? I looked down at my Pocky box and then back at Yami. Then it hit me; I began to laugh hysterically from his stupidity. He glared at me and I looked back at him; tears pricking my eyelids.

"You seriously think that I was smoking." I laughed.

"Well yeah; Yugi told me that people smoke cigarettes in their mouths. A cigarette looks just like what you had in your mouth." He said with a serious face.

"That may be true but that wasn't a cigarette. That was Pocky." I said.

He raised an eyebrow; "Pocky? What is that?" He asked.

I opened the Pocky box I had in my hand and pulled out one of the sticks of Pocky. He examined it closely and I rolled my eyes. "It's a cookie." I finally said.

"How can that be? A cookie is supposed to be a circle shape." He argued.

I groaned and put the Pocky stick in his mouth. He stayed still for a moment before putting his fingers around the Pocky stick and taking a bite of it. He crunched on the cookie stick and smiled. "Oh wow, this is really good." He commented. He then put the rest into his mouth and began to chew it happily. When he was done he looked back down at the ground at the cookie stick he threw earlier. "Uh sorry about that."

I sighed; "No problem. I have plenty more anyway." I said. I took one out and placed it between my lips. I hummed in happiness as the chocolate flavor was once again rediscovered. Yami swiped a Pocky stick while I wasn't looking and stuck it in his mouth. I looked over at him and he looked back my way. "You know this is perhaps the most civilized we have been in a millennia."

He chuckled; "Probably; it's nice." He said. I smirked and put another Pocky stick into my mouth. I removed another one from the box and place in Yami's mouth. He was caught off guard and I smiled.

"Shut up and eat the Pocky." I chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said.

I took a moment to chew my Pocky before I looked back at him. "By the way, why did you come over to accomplish? We don't like each other but you were trying to get me not to "smoke" as you thought." I asked. He put a finger to his cheek and scratched it in embarrassment.

"I don't really know myself. I was worried that you were smoking a cigarette and wanted to stop you. Yugi taught me to never try it because it hurts the body." He said.

I groaned; "First of all I know how a cigarette works. Second is there anything he hasn't taught you?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders; "Besides the Pocky he's told me about everything else." He said. He looked back at me. "Or so I assume anyway." I nodded my head in understanding and took out one last Pocky stick. I placed the rest of the Pocky back into my pocket before shifting in my seat to face the Pharaoh.

"I bet there is something else the little runt didn't teach you." I said.

"What would that be?" He asked; curiosity written all over his face.

I smirked and showed him the stick of Pocky that I had in my hand. "The Pocky game." I said.

He tilted his head to the side. "What is that? Some sort of game." He asked. He clenched his fists. "I can't believe Yugi left this game out. I am the king of games I need to be prepared for these things."

I chuckled; "Well this game is something he probably didn't know about since he didn't even tell you what Pocky is." I explained.

He huffed; "Perhaps." He said. He looked back at me with determination. "Teach me. I must know what this game is about." He demanded.

I smirked; "First say, "Please teach me oh great Bakura." I teased. He blushed with a pout on his face. He muttered something and I put a hand to my ear. "What was that?" I asked.

He groaned and looked away from me. "Please teach me oh great Bakura." He repeated to me.

"Alright." I said. I put the Pocky stick long ways between us. "We each put our lips to one end of the Pocky stick and whoever pulls away first loses. Are you up to the challenge?" I explained.

He bit his lip before nodding in agreement. "Alright; get ready Bakura." He said. I smirked and placed the Pocky stick between his lips and placed mine on the other end. We stared into each other's eyes before I gave the signal and we began eat away at the Pocky stick; inching closer to each other. His blush got darker as our lips got closer. I'm not affected by this game because I've played it with hikari when he taught me the game. However he showed me with Malik and him doing the game since I refused. Our lips were now centimeters apart. I smirked into the Pocky stick before swiftly bring my hand to his cheek and pulled him the rest of the way. The taste of chocolate still lingered deeply on his lips; making them taste sweet. The pharaoh was shocked that I had done this but his blush told the whole story. I pulled away and he stood still as he tried to overcome the shock.

"Well then I never knew I was such a good kisser." I smirked.

He blinked before looking back at me. "Is-Is that really how the game is played?" He stuttered.

I chuckled; "Well I never knew that the mighty pharaoh could stutter." I said.

He glared and put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet. I was just caught off guard that's all." He complained.

"Well then do you want to try again." I asked.

"Yes, this time I will be ready." He said.

I smirked and I took out one last Pocky stick from the box in my pocket but this time I placed it in my mouth first. I nodded and he leaned in and placed his lips to the other end. He gave me a signal and we started our way down the Pocky stick. The Pocky slowly begins to get smaller and smaller until our lips connect. This time around he was prepared for me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in closer. I was surprised; he wasn't a bad kisser. No, he was quite the opposite for that matter but I won't let him get to me that easily. I bit down on his lip and he gasped and used that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I mapped out the inside of his mouth and he let out a satisfied moan. I smirked into to the kiss and he was getting nervous. He was losing his control at a quick pace which was good for me. He put a hand to my hair and pushed me closer. Our air supply was quickly depleting so I have to finish this. I removed the hand I had on his cheek to his chin and pulled away. A small trail of saliva connected us. We were breathing heavily as we looked at each other.

"I guess this means I'm good at this game." He said. He put a finger to his chin. "However I don't really see the point." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "But I don't really mind that fact."

I smirked; "You're really something you know that pharaoh." I said.

He smirked; "Same to you thief." He said. He leaned in close to me. "Shall we play again?"

I looked down at him; "Alright but let's go somewhere more private. There are little children around." I whispered to him.

"Alright." He responded to me. I stood up from the bench and gave him a hand. He took my hand and stood up from the bench. We then walked out of the park together and back to my place. I knew hikari wouldn't be home until tomorrow since he's spending the night with Malik. That means I have entire night with Yami. I smirked; the Pocky game may actually get me in bed tonight. Thank you Ryou….and Pocky of course.


End file.
